The Darkest Nights
by GoodnightNobody
Summary: After Elena's and Damon fight at her birthday party in 3x01, she decides to channel her anger, rage, and frustration in the most inappropriate way. Rated M for MATURE audiences ONLY!


The first few times it happened, he had pretended that he hadn't heard her. She would get all wrapped up in false hope over some stupid lead and he would have to talk her out of following up on it and she would stomp off to Stefan's room in a huff. She would cry. Sometimes she cried loudly, as if she was begging him to come comfort her, but other times she cried softly. It was when she cried softly and silently, like she didn't have a twinge of hope left, that he really hated himself.

No matter which way she cried, it was always followed with an unmistakable pattern of breathing, long inhales and exhales which transitioned to panting, then a long gulp of air that she held and then released slowly into the muffle of one of Stefan's feather pillows. After that, she would sleep, usually for four or five hours before she would leave, slamming the boarding house door behind her.

It happened again the night of her eighteenth birthday party. After she had ripped the map and news articles from his door and he had screamed at her in his bedroom, he had left her standing there in her pretty white dress with teams streaming down her face.

That night, she cried the silent cry. The only noise coming from Stefan's bedroom was the rustling of his sheets shifting under her weight.

When he heard her footsteps coming down the stairs, he assumed they would go right out the front door with a slam, but they continued down his hallway. She opened his bedroom door and stood in it.

He watched through the darkness as she walked across the room. When she reached the foot of his bed, she stopped. She reached behind her back and unzipped her pretty white dress, it fell to the floor and pooled around her ankles. She unclipped her bra and let it join her dress at her feet. She hooked her fingers in the sides of her cotton panties and pushed them over her hips and down her tan summer legs.

Damon couldn't move or speak. They were both upset for entirely different reasons and he knew he should stop her, cover her with one of his shirts and tuck her back into his brother's bed… But he remained completely frozen.

She climbed up onto his bed and crawled up to him on her hands and knees. He could see that her hair was tangled and her tears had left identical stains on each side of her face.

He didn't move his hands from where they were interlaced under his head, not even when she straddled his hips and leaned forward to kiss his chest. Her mouth was open and her warm tongue was out as it traveled along the smooth planes.

He was already hard and naked under her, the only thing separating them a thousand count Egyptian cotton sheet. She used her petite hands to grasp his sides as she moved her mouth and ground her pelvis down on to his, letting out a long exhale when she made contact with his erection. She sat back on her heels and moved her hips, rubbing herself along his girth. She tipped her head towards the ceiling and closed her eyes as her mouth fell open.

"Elena." Damon whispered through the dark.  
"No." She mumbled, already knowing what he was going to say.  
"Elena." He finally removed his arms from behind his head and gripped her hips, stopping her movements. "I know that you're hurting." She opened her eyes and looked down to him. "I am hurting too." He paused. "But you don't want to do this."  
"That's where you're wrong, Damon." She moved her hands to her knees and leaned forward. "Stefan isn't coming back, right?"

Damon didn't answer. He vividly remembered what he had screamed at her earlier, he had zero desire to rehash it.

"Right." She answered herself. "So, if he is not coming back, then what's stopping you?"  
"Elena." He looked up at her.  
"Do it, Damon." She lowered her mouth to his ear. "Fuck me."

Before he could get another word out, her mouth was on his. Her hands held his head still as she attacked his lips. She tipped her head to one side and pressed her mouth down. When he didn't respond, she bit into his bottom lip.

"Fuck." He said, turning his head away.  
"Damon." Her voice was low. "I need you right now. Don't chose this as your first moral moment." She leaned forward and bit his lip again, causing his whole body to jolt and he gripped her sides out a reflex, harder then he had intended to and held her body back.  
"Okay." He rolled her body under his. "But you have to slow down." He brushed the hair off of her face. "Okay?"

She nodded in agreement as Damon took her head between his hands and brushed his lips against hers. He nipped and suckled along her lips and all of the sudden, Elena, who had come into the room so confident just movements ago, didn't know what to do with her hands or mouth or legs or this sweet, tender version of Damon who was hovering above her.

"Are you done biting me?" He murmured as he gently coaxed her lips open.

Elena moaned against his mouth and her fingertips came up to touch his sides. Her lips parted, her mouth open to receive his tongue, which he had pressed forward to find hers.

Damon kissed over her chin and down her throat, finally allowing himself to look between their bodies at her chest. He had imagined her breasts a thousand different times, a thousand different ways, but they were even more beautiful then he ever could have fathomed. Her skin was so youthful, still soft, tender and supple. Her breasts were firm and full, her nipples, erect and engorged, practically begging for his mouth or his hands or any kind of stimulation whatsoever.

Damon didn't know how much time had passed, but his stare was interrupted when Elena moved her hands from his sides to her chest. She hugged her arms in, covering her bust, feeling exposed and venerable. When Damon's eyes met hers, she looked up at him through her dense eyelashes.

"I'm sorry, that I'm staring." He said taking her hands and removing them from her chest. "You're beautiful." He put her hands on his shoulders and brought his mouth to her chest.

Elena slid her hands from Damon's shoulders down to his biceps. She let out a long breath as he kissed around her chest, sucking mouthfuls of flesh. She rubbed her thighs together under the sheet that was still between them, her groin pulsating with desire, her need for release growing with each kiss of his lips.

Damon brought his mouth to her nipple and sucked it into his mouth. He suckled, smiling around it when she gripped his hair and arched her back, trying to get more of her chest into his mouth. He opened his mouth wider, taking more of the breast into his mouth and sucking more forcefully.

Elena groaned as she squirmed beneath him. For a moment he thought she was trying to get out from underneath him and he pulled his head back.

"Um." She breathed out, still gripping his hair. "I can't move my legs."  
"Oh." Damon chuckled. "Right." Damon lifted himself onto his forearms and pulled the sheet from between their bodies. He felt her open her thighs and put her feet flat on the mattress. He settled back on her body, finally skin to skin with her, his massive, oozing erection, pressing into her belly.

Elena bit her lip and looked up at him. She had had sex a lot, but only with Stefan. Beyond that her experience was limited, and as she felt the wetness pool on her stomach she was terrified at the prospect of disappointing her new partner.

Damon bought his mouth back to hers and slid his hands down her sides. He stopped at her hips and ran his thumbs over the prominent bones of her hip points, feeling her body shiver beneath him.

Elena took a deep breath and held it as she felt his hand slide between her legs. She chewed her lips nervously as he gently touched the smooth lips of her labia. He dragged his fingers through the silky fluids leaking out of her and used them to lubricate his fingers before he touched her. He worked the swollen sides of her vagina apart and felt around for her clit.

Elena moaned and bit her lip when Damon's fingers came into contact with the engorged, sensitive tissue. He used his index and middle fingers to gently rub circles before letting them slip up inside her. When he started to move his fingers in and out of her, she bit her lip harder; sure she would bit through the skin by the end of the night.

She released her lip and let out a long moan of frustration. Fingers felt good, but it was so not what she wanted. She finally summoned the courage to reach between their bodies and touch his cock. She felt Damon's fingers momentarily slow, but when she wrapped her hand around her cock and started moving it the length of his shaft, the speed of his fingers picked back up until he was moving them in time with her hand.

Damon groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder. He pushed his hips into her hand, another, more audible groan, escaping his lips when she tightened her grip and lowered her hand all the way to the base and squeezed it back up to the tip.

"Oh, God." He breathed out, quickly pulled his fingers from her body and removed her hand from his dick. He was way to proud to tell her, when she looked up at him with a furrowed brow, that he had to stop her because he had been milliseconds away from coming in her hand, so instead he kissed her.

He moved his own hand down to his erection and gently pushed into her body. He could tell it had been a while since she had had sex, her internal muscles were clenching around him and she was nervously swaying her legs. He could feel her heart thumping in her chest and her warm breath as she panted into his neck.

If it had been any other girl, he would have started pounding into her until he was exploding inside her, but she wasn't "any girl", this was the girl he had been waiting many lifetimes for and he was going to do everything in his power to make this a gratifying experience for her.

He tentatively pulled his hips back, withdrawing part of the way out and pushing back in. When he had filled her completely, the base of his penis touching her body, he held his hips still, which felt nearly impossible but necessary to proceed without seriously hurting her.

Elena gripped his shoulders; she tried to relax her muscles, but they remained tight. She felt embarrassed, this was so not what she had imagined happening when she had come in to seduce him just moments ago, but then he surprised her.

"Hey." He pulled his head back and used his thumbs to stroke her face. "Can I move your leg?" She looked up at him with her doe eyes and nodded, somewhat confused. "It's going to help you." He assured her. He hooked his arm under one of her legs and pressed it both up towards her chest and out to the side.

Elena took a deep breath and finally moved her hands, from where they had been gripping his shoulders, to his head and pulled his mouth down to hers. She nipped and sucked his lips, trying to distract herself from the burn emanating from where their bodies were connected.

Damon slowly moved his cock in and out of her body, feeling her muscles becoming more and more relaxed as the initial pain subsided. Being inside her felt like heaven, or what he imagined heaven would feel like, as he moved every membrane on his body was stimulated and he had to slow his hips to keep himself from coming before she did.

Damon took one of Elena hands from his head and moved it to the thigh of the leg he hand been holding, wordlessly conveying that he was going to need that hand. He continued to thrust, deeply and rhythmically as he kissed down her chest and suckled her nipple, while using his hand to massage the rest of the breast. He let it slip from his lips and kissed across the valley of her chest to give the other nipple the same treatment.

He slid his hand down her body, his fingers quickly becoming coated with the silky fluids. He teased his thumb over her clit and then pinched it between his fingers. Elena groaned, her body tremoring in anticipation, she gripped the thigh of the leg she was holding, fighting to keep it open as her body tried to pull it closed.

Damon pressed his thumb into her clit and rubbed. He brought his mouth back to hers and swallowed her little wines and cries. When she turned her mouth away from his, he increased the speed of his thrusts, building friction in her belly until she was coming all over his bed, shaking and shivering in his arms. She let go of her thigh, her muscles fully sedated and her legs splaying to the sides.

Damon looked down at her face, her eyes were still closed, her mouth still open, beautiful little sound coming out of her as she savored the final waves of her orgasm. He braced his weight on either side of her head and trust up into her at an increasingly frantic pace. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, grunting each time he was fully sheathed in her body.

He felt his scrotum become ridged, the muscles that would deliver his orgasm stiffening up the length of his penis, and with a few more erratic thrusts, he was coming inside her in long, thick streams. He continued to move his hips, trying to prolong the bliss of the moment. He felt his semen fill her and then start to spill back out on on to him. He felt himself getting softer, but he pumped and pulsed his hips, Elena's body still shivering around him.

He pealed his body off of hers and pulled the sheets up around them. He wanted to ask her what this meant. Where they were going to go from here and what was coming next, but he could hear hear deep, rhythmic breathing. After a summer of restlessness, he had literally fucked her to sleep. He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Happy birthday, Elena." He whispered through the dark, heavy air of the bedroom.


End file.
